otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Darklands Project
The Darklands can be found west of the Wildlands across the Jadesnake river, northwest of the Empire of Fastheld. It shares much in common with the Wildlands, though is home to darker shades of flora, and equally darker shades of wildlife, too. Deepbats are common here, as are Shadow Wolves and Leonids, which are believed be the creature known as the Lion in Fastheldian mythology. To the west of the Darklands stretches the vast Western Coast, and the seemingly endless Trackless Ocean. The Dragonspine Mountains continue their march in the north, while the smaller range known as the Black Wing Mountains can be found to the south around the ruins of Damarask, known to Fastheld as Ravenrend. Description Guide Bahamut's description format takes a pure descriptive approach, and any narrative should be avoided, as it will be rejected. Descriptions are there to describe things, not become your friend through witty conversation. Descriptions should therefore take the following format: Paragraph 1: space(5)A static paragraph to describe attributes of the entire area that are common through all of the area. Paragraph 2: space(5)A paragraph that describes attributes that are local the current area that the room itself exists as. Paragraph 3: space(5)A paragraph that describes things that can be found on the north, east, south, and west horizons, and any trails or roads that lead there. For example: The West Fold can best be described as an ocean of green, flowing as dense grasslands for miles in all directions. As thick as it is verdant, it rises to a height of just over four feet, making for excellent cover - though very slow travel. (Static) The slightest breeze bends the grasses as if to turn the plain into a vast green sea of rippling waves, but close to one can occasionally hear the rustling of something quickly pushing through the grasses unseen. (Local) The perpetual hiss of the Jadesnake River cascades from the eastern barrier of the West Fold, leading to the river itself as it flows south-north from Fastheld towards the snow-tipped Dragonspine Mountains far to the north. The prairies themselves reach their northern boundary in this region as the Jadesnake takes a northwestern meander. (Horizon) Project Assignments Note: Only tag things you're either currently working on, or have completed. Don't horde. *A1 - The Sand Fields - Tyder *A2 - The Sand Fields - Tyder *A3 - Drakesreach Sierra - Bahamut *A4 - Drakesreach Sierra - Bahamut *A5 - Drakesreach Sierra - Bahamut *B1 - Reserved - Brody *B2 - The Sand Fields - Tyder *B3 - Drakesreach Sierra - Bahamut *B4 - Drakesreach Sierra - Bahamut *B5 - Drakesreach Sierra - Bahamut *C1 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *C2 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *C3 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *C4 - The West Fold - Bahamut *C5 - The West Fold - Bahamut *D1 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *D2 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *D3 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *D4 - The West Fold - Bahamut *D5 - The West Fold - Bahamut *E1 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *E2 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *E3 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *E4 - The West Fold - Bahamut *E5 - The West Fold - Bahamut *F1 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *F2 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *F3 - Silver Wolf Forest - Kallyn *F4 - The West Fold - Bahamut *F5 - The West Fold - Bahamut *G1 - Stonehold Passage - Milora *G2 - Stonehold Passage - Milora *G3 - Stonehold Passage - Milora *G4 - Rolling Plains - Bahamut *G5 - Cederleaf Forest - Bahamut *H1 - Stonehold Passage - Milora *H2 - Stonehold Passage - Milora *H3 - Stonehold Passage - Milora *H4 - Rolling Plains - Bahamut *H5 - Cederleaf Forest - Bahamut *I1 - Ravenswood - Tyder *I2 - Ravenswood - Tyder *I3 - Ravenswood - Tyder *I4 - Rolling Plains - Bahamut *I5 - Cederleaf Forest - Bahamut *J1 - Ravenswood - Tyder *J2 - Ravenswood - Tyder *J3 - Ravenswood - Tyder *J4 - Rolling Plains - Bahamut *J5 - Cederleaf Forest - Bahamut *K1 - Ravenswood - Tyder *K2 - Ravenswood - Tyder *K3 - Ravenswood - Tyder *K4 - Ravensfold - Vhramis *K5 - Ravensfold - Vhramis *L1 - Ravenswood - Tyder *L2 - Black Wing Mountains - Bahamut *L3 - Ruins of Damarask - Bahamut *L4 - Ravensfold - Vhramis *L5 - Ravensfold - Vhramis *M1 - Ravenswood - Tyder *M2 - Black Wing Mountains - Bahamut *M3 - Black Wing Mountains - Bahamut *M4 - Ravensfold - Vhramis *M5 - Ravensfold - Vhramis *N1 - Shadow Plains - Kallyn *N2 - Shadow Plains - Kallyn *N3 - Shadow Plains - Kallyn *N4 - Shadow Plains - Kallyn *N5 - Hawksbow Glade - Thender Room Titles Room titles should include a suffix to give an overview of what the area of that region will feature. For example, Ravensfold: Forest Depths, Silver Wolf Forest: Lower Heart, or Cederleaf Forest: Forgotten Ruins. Please also remember to include the Number when submitting the description(s). Directions All rooms will have a North, East, South, and West +travel exit, unless specified not to. Additional Rooms You may, if you muse leads you, submit rooms to be included within an area. For example, if you wanted a Dark Cave to be added as room in the middle of the forest, that would be added via a conventional xit, then please make a note of which grid square this should be attached to. What kind of additional rooms would be neat? Well, the foundations of old keeps, the ruins of settlements, caves to explore, tombs of forgotten warriors, that kind of thing. If you're really feeling bored, you could even go all out and create a classic fantasy dungeon! Submissions Submissions should be e-mailed as complete regions to 'bahamut''at''jointhesaga''dot''com. Please be sure to spellcheck and include the space(5) code instead of %t tabs. 2 submitted @descriptions will reward with you 1 Special Room Voucher, which can be redeemed for a 1 room building in either Fastheld or the Wildlands, akin to what 1 Harpie Voucher would usually buy you. (You still need to @desc it yourself!) Submit 4 @descriptions for additional rooms, and so on. We'll also be giving out special Darkland Project Badges to those who submit a description. Inspiration For some inspiration, try putting "Derbyshire" and "The High Peak into http://images.google.com - Bahamut Category:Locations